


The Hero’s Haven

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Fame, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Malfoy's had enough and, in a way, it's all Harry's fault. Not that he's the one provoking it this time, but still. Just by being there. Maybe that's why? Guilt. Yeah, that must be it.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	The Hero’s Haven

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #348:  
> 1\. Quidditch  
> 2\. Quick-Quotes Quill  
> 3\. Quaintness
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Hero
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Being the hero of the wizarding world is a double-edged sword.

Harry can’t deny the perks of having access to the VIP box whenever he wants to catch a Quidditch match with a friend or, as in this case, his Auror partner. It’s a relief to be able to sit in peace and focus on the game without worrying about frantic fans.

The downside of this hero nonsense, however, is what inevitably follows as soon as the Snitch has been caught: the attack of the vultures of British wizarding media upon leaving.

Like now.

“What did you think of the game, Auror Potter?”

“Auror Potter, our readers are dying to know…”

“…have a comment on those rumours?”

“Is it true that Mr Malfoy is—”

“I’m right here,” Malfoy bristles, thunderous. “And it’s _Auror_ Malfoy to you, _sir_.”

Just as always, he’s treated like thin air despite standing perfectly visible next to Harry. And even if Harry would gladly take invisibility over fame any day, he can’t really blame Malfoy for becoming offended by their disrespectful behaviour.

For a brief moment, the rasping of Rita Skeeter’s Quick-Quotes Quill is the only sound in the room. Then it stops too, as Malfoy summons the quill and snaps it in half.

Anxious to escape the mob before anything nastier happens, Harry grabs Malfoy’s wrist and Disapparates them both to his secret haven, to the place where he returns whenever this absurd hero worship becomes too much.

“What did you…?” Malfoy blinks, taking in the unfamiliar room. “Where the hell are we?”

And it’s only just then Harry realises this is the first time he’s ever brought someone here, to the place which has come to mean so much to him. He’d contemplated it before, showing someone this house and what he’s done to it so far. While rundown and weathered, there’s still a comforting quaintness to it that Grimmauld Place could never rival, an ambience of home that he’d been itching to share with someone. Hermione or Ron, maybe. Or Andromeda.

But never Malfoy.

And yet, here he is, standing in the middle of his parents’ living room with his hand still wrapped around Malfoy’s wrist.

“Potter Cottage.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
